bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonnytapman/F2P Blog- Raid
I'm back. With Raid! And I'm not talking about the bug spray. The Team Arctic Rose Stya Lead Lightning Speed Lucana Courageous Heart Alma Scorching Sword Reed Supreme Lawmaker Aneil Explanations Alright, so what's up with this team? It seems like a mishmash of Units that don't fit together. But they actually do. To note, I myself have not tested this team, but I have had friends test this team and I've been told that it's viable until the second half to RC3. Stya, who used to be super overpowered, is the leader here. Her leader skill increases BC Drop rate during Spark by 70%, as well HC Drop rate by 35%. I've yet to explain how BC drops work, so I'll do so here. Each unit has a maximum amount of BC they can drop from a normal attack, which is called a Drop Check. For Example, Stya has a Drop Check of 26. By increasing the BC drop rate, it's more likely that a unit will hit their maximum Drop Check. So because Stya has a huge boost to BC drop rates with both her Leader skill and SBB, that's put her in the Leader Spot. You can also use Lario in this spot as well, but then you don't have the boost to HC drop rate. The most Important thing in Raid is to stacks as many buffs as possible. Lucana gives three different buffs, but the only 2 we care about are her Att and Def buffs, which are extremely helpful. She can also lower the Attack and Defense of enemies, which are ESSENTIAL for the later RC3 quests. Wiess also does this, but he only has one buff on his BB, as opposed to Lucana who has 3. A good argument of Oboro can be made here as well, but his SBB is only single target, and since most Raid Bosses are made of multiple parts, it doesn't work as well as it could. Alma provides 2 more buffs, which are Crit rate up and Spark damage buffs. She doesn't have a lot of attack power, which means she won't be dealing a lot of damage, but her buffs are very useful. Zegar is the same thing as Alma in terms of the buffs he provides, but the buffs are lower. However, Zegar does more damage than Alma. So pick your poison. Either have higher buffs and lower damage, or higher damage and lower buffs. Now, I was sort of concerned about the last 2 members, I wasn't sure who to use. So I went down the list of buffs that are best to stack together. Those are: Att Up, Def Up, BC drop up, Crit rate up, Spark damage up, BB gauge Gradually refills, Element Buffs, and Def Ignore (optional). So when I came to the last three, I remembered Reed. Reed is pretty good, as he gives a buff that gradually increases the BB gauge at the end of every turn. He also increases the team BB gauge when he uses his BB or SBB. And then that brings us to Aneil. The poor mans Quaid. Aneil isn't actually all too bad, he does a decent amount of damage, and he gives a buff that adds all elements except for Light and Dark. It's not quite perfect, but It's the best an F2P player can get. But what about mitigation? That's where your Friend comes in. I recommend either a Darvanshel or Elmio Friend, as they mitigation as well status immunity/cleansing. Closing So, I hope this helped. The team has been tested, and it works. So for now, I'm tapping out. Category:Blog posts